Tokyo's Black Wolf
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: One Eye Ghoul's are a rare occurrence, almost a mere myth due to the circumstances. But, what if there was another one, other than the One Eyed Owl and Kaneki Ken, who became well known? The Wolf... Anteiku's head hunter and clean up, the one who either brings a Ghoul in or wounds them, leaving a bloody mess to cover his tracks. Rated M for blood and gore, and possibly some themes
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo's Black Wolf

**A/N**

**Before kicking this off, I'm doing something I normally don't do for this story, internal monologues of the character. These will be indicated by bold/italic lettering and a line break, mainly to give insight or exposition. Well, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 1: The One Eyed Wolf**

_**Before you enter my world, I'll be short, I was born into, and live in, a harsh and unforgiving world where I have to fight for my very right to exist. Even before I learned this terrible truth, I always knew I was different from the people I was around, it was a fact I couldn't deny and had to accept. I was faster, stronger, and unusually aggressive when angered with a penchant for biting my classmates and leaving them bleeding, all I ever ate was meat my mother prepared for me at home, and my left eye had been covered with a medical patch from birth for a certain reason. It was for reasons like those that I was ridiculed and bullied, labeled as a "freak" by society for my abnormal behavior. Some thought it was because I'd grown up without a father, who'd been murdered long before I could remember, and some thought I was insane… sometimes I even wondered why I acted the way I did, it was so odd, but at the same time it felt normal for me, and part of me didn't understand why I was the only one who acted in such a way. But then, on the day I turned nine, my innocent but cruel world took a turn for the worst and I learned the horrible truth behind everything.**_

_**My home was assaulted by beings called Ghouls, monsters who are human enough in appearance, but not in personality with most cases, equipped with special predatory organs unique to them to allow them to hunt their prey, the only kind of food they can eat without retching: Humans. But, little did I know **_**why **_**they'd attacked the humble little home me and my mother lived in, a rather secluded place might I add. Why would Ghouls attack in a large group at such a random time, all to get one human? To me, it made no sense. My mother was a kind, beautiful woman who was the center of my world and who I thought could do no wrong… and that was when the harsh truth, something my innocent nine year old mind couldn't comprehend, came to light: My mother was also a Ghoul… and not just any Ghoul, a powerful one who'd been in hiding ever since my birth, a normally thought impossible birth caused by a forbidden relationship between human and Ghoul… and that was when I realized why I behaved differently… I was a half breed… Human and Ghoul at the same time… a One Eye. An abomination who shouldn't have existed.**_

_**The Ghouls that attacked came after us because of my mother, a former member of their group, Aogiri Tree, and me… a One Eye… a hybrid abomination, and a naturally born one to boot. A Ghoul type so rare and unique that even my own Kagune, my predatory organ, reflected it in it's appearance once unleashed after I saw my mother give up her life in a desperate attempt to save mine while all I could do was sit back and watch like a coward. The result of that day was the home I lived in and the Ghouls who attacked being utterly destroyed, and all by a nine year old whose emotions had run wild and unrestrained.**_

_**It's been nearly six years since then… and while I've become a full part of the Ghoul World, I've tried my best to keep out of that madness, though, I did find some unlikely allies who decided to take in an abomination like me and keep me safe: A group of peace lovers calling themselves by the name of a particular shop: Anteiku.**_

_**This is my tale, the story of the Wolf that eventually intersects with the story of the Centipede… and the tragic, horrific, yet beautiful world that we live in… the world of Humans and Ghouls.**_

**Tokyo 20****th**** Ward/Apartment Complex**

_The room was filled in fire, and all that could be heard was the sound of fighting and screams, amid all of it the terrified wailing of a child gone berserk, the walls around him splattered with blood and gore, four bladed tentacles thrashing around and wrecking anything in their path amid his screams as the horrified figures around him tried to run, only to be torn to shreds in an instant…_

The teen laying down on the bed of his apartments bedroom gasped sharply as his eyes snapped open, his breathing ragged and slow as he started calming down, and the boy gulped as he sat up, the beds covers falling from off his head and the light filtering through the partially opened curtains letting rays illuminate his features.

The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen by hints from his thin build and ghostly pale looks, which were enough to be called pretty instead of handsome. His short raven black hair had a sweep going over his right eye and down, a few stray curls and wisps here and there following down until it fishtailed at the nape of his neck, and a few strands hovered over his ears. His eyes were sharp but still youthful, if dead and lacking a light that was abnormal for someone of his age, and they were a blue so dark it was practically black.

"That same nightmare…" He muttered, his tone dark and somber, laced with years of cynicism that made him sound much older than he was, his own tone of voice reflecting the dead and jaded look in his eyes.

The teen stood up from the bed, a fair height for his age, near 175 centimeters, pulling on his arms until he heard them pop at the joints, going and throwing on his usual outfit, a white shirt, black buttondown over that, worn out and pale jeans, black running shoes, and around his neck he placed a black leaters necklace with a charred but still blue shard that looked like some kind of gem on it, topping it off by putting on a military green army style jacket, the collar reaching up to his cheeks with a thin hood coming off the collar, and then wrapping a crimson red scarf around his neck, letting the loose end fall in in front of him, then grabbing a pair of gray headphones that dulled out the noise around him the moment the soft foam cups enclosed his ears, the music he played from them only serving to further shut out the worlds bustling sounds as he proceeded out from the apartment and to the streets outside, looking around at the already bustling amount of people.

"_Look at them… moving around without so much as a care as to the monsters hiding within the crowds… and not all of them human…" _he thought as he turned, placing his hands in his jeans pockets, his head bent down as he waded through the crowd, occasionally glancing into the alleyways to his left out of induced habit, not even flinching at the thugs shooting him glares every now and then. And the occasional glance was one that was red eyed and black sclera… the mark of someone who wasn't human, but something else entirely.

The teen stopped once he reached a particular café, the sign in front of it reading a name that had become ingrained in his mind for years: Anteiku.

The teen pushed the door open rather quickly, the bell barely ringing before his hand shot up to silence it, one foot keeping the door open while his other hand was pulling his headphones down.

"You're late… again…"

The boy opened one eye to see who'd growled at him, and it was a girl who was barely older than him, though she was visibly shorter than him, with straight purple hair, her bangs hiding her right eye, the visible left one, which showed to be the same color as her hair, in a perma glare directed at the teen who'd just entered, and she was also pretty cute too… though her sour demeanor tended to ruin it. Right now, this girl was wearing the Anteiku uniform, though it was also common to see her in tomboyish clothes.

"Hmph." The teen huffed as the door shut, taking off his jacket and scarf, placing them on a hook.

"Honestly, it must be nice to get to slack off so much… no wonder you're late all the time, staying up so late cause you've got nothing better to do." The girl scoffed, though she knew of his night time job well enough.

"Well, unlike you Touka, I have no interest in going to a school full of humans. Tried it once, and it didn't work out well." The teen stated, using the girls first name, Touka, instead of her family name Kirishima, and this was mainly just to get on her nerves since she _hated _him calling her by her given name.

"Shut it Kazuno! It's your own fault if you couldn't make it work. Heck, I'd say for whatever reason, you were lucky not to get found out." Touka growled, tapping a finger on the clipboard she was holding, and then, the older man behind the counter spoke up in a gentle but authoritive tone.

"Now now Touka, remember, we shouldn't talk like that. What if you two were to get into another argument when customers were around? That wouldn't be pretty." The man stated, both teens sighing.

"Sorry, Mr. Yoshimura…" Both Touka and the teen muttered, Touka going back to what she was doing before as the teen walked behind the counter.

"And, Hibiki, please try not to be late again. I know you tend to stay up late, but you do have a job here. We can't exactly make your stay free anymore." Yoshimura stated, and the teen, Hibiki Kazuno, made a short nod.

"I know… last night was a little hectic though… I wouldn't have slept in past my alarm otherwise…" Hibiki muttered.

"And what was it you were out doing last night that made you stay up so late, just to ask?" Touka asked loudly from the other end of the shop.

"And since when was it any of your business what I do Touka?" Hibiki muttered.

"What have I told you about using my given name!?" Touka snapped.

"Does it sound like I listened to that?" Hibiki muttered as he opened the door that led to the upper levels of the café, Touka grumbling as the door shut.

"Smug little ass… what's up with him all the time?" Touka growled.

"Touka, he's lived a difficult life… you know he's not like the others who come here in need of help. Hibiki came here scarred, injured, and broken as someone who would be hard to accept in _both _worlds… I don't blame him for behaving the way he does either…" Yoshimura stated, "Now, let's get to work."

_**This is my main routine. I wake up, go to work at Anteiku, and then spend the night around the town. I'll leave what I do at night in the dark for now, though trust me, it's not as bad as what others do… and something you should know about Anteiku: Everyone who works there are Ghouls. The girl, Touka, and even the old man Yoshimura. Anteiku isn't just a café, it also serves as a place for the less violent Ghouls to get food, aka human flesh, and keep themselves from going all starved predator, in a non-violent manner. The flesh is usually from suicide victims from the mountains. How do I know? I've helped to gather them on many occasions.**_

_**I've been staying at Anteiku ever since my home was attacked when I was nine after doing my best to just vanish, though being a One Eye that was hard to do since I was attacked… a lot. Then the old man taking me in when I stumbled across the shop by pure chance one day a year afterwards… and let's just say that year on the streets did some things to me. I'm no stranger to death, nor am I stranger to what a Ghoul really is on the inside when they don't have control… and even though Anteiku, and the 20**__**th**__** ward in general, is a peaceful area, I have a hard time seeing eye to eye with a lot of the Ghouls there for one reason: I don't believe peace between humans and Ghouls can ever be attained through talking or just sitting quietly. We have to fight for our existence already… and peace is something else we'd have to fight for as well….**_

**Evening**

Hibiki, now in the Anteiku uniform, was finishing wiping off the tables and gathering the left over cups and dishes, the café lit by the falling golden glow from the setting sun, music playing from his headphones, which sat around his neck as usual when he was working, and once he was done with that he took a remote in hand and clicked off the TV, a little bored of the news reports.

"So, she's been out and at it again… then again, she dropped by today too… that Binge Eater…" Hibiki muttered as he tapped his left hand fingers on his thigh, a usual tic of his when he was thinking about something. "She's been getting kind of active lately… a bit too much…"

"Now Hibiki, don't tell me you're thinking of going after Rize. You remember what happened last time the two of you fought. You came back a bloody mess." Yoshimura stated as he came out from back door.

"Only because her Kagune has a faster regeneration property than mine. We can fight equally since we're both Rinkaku types _and _I'm a One Eye… but that's the offset… she can shrug off whatever I throw at her with ease…" Hibiki stated, and his tone didn't even shift. He didn't seem offended or angry, just stating something that was the truth.

"Hmm… truth be told, I believe the reason Rize is stronger than you is _because _she's a Binge Eater, and as such has an excess of energy to use. And I agree, her healing is quite unusual, even for a Rinkaku, and if not for that perhaps you'd be her full equal, if not stronger… though your training with Yomo over these past five years since you arrived at my doorstep has certainly had an effect. Hahaha… I remember that when you first arrived you only relied on your Rinkaku's abilities and a reckless way of fighting to fight off those who attacked you, and now you can even keep up with someone like Yomo… my how the time flied." Yoshimura mused, Hibiki sighing.

The older Ghoul often treated Hibiki like a son for some reason the fifteen year old never understood, and while the One Eye was grateful for being taken in and having something to do with his ruined life, there was still the difference in their outlooks the boy could never get over. Yoshimura did his best to be a peaceful man, and no thanks to his old age, everyone who knew of him being a Ghoul knew he was not to be take likely, as a Ghoul of Yoshimura's age would have to be strong to survive, though despite that he liked to peacefully talk, as opposed to Hibiki, who didn't believe in such a thing as a peaceful talk and preferred to simply fight out differences… and that usually ended one of two ways depending on the person you were talking about.

"Whatever. So, anything you need me to search into tonight, or just head out with Yomo to the mountains again?" Hibiki asked, taking off his waiter's apron.

"Are you sure? After your report about what happened last night you could easily just go with Yomo and save this for another time." Yoshimura stated, Hibiki shaking his head.

"No, last night wasn't an issue. The idiot just decided to use his Kagune instead of listening when I gave him the option and gave me no other choice after he rounded up a few of his friends… to be very short he's gonna be inactive for a few days while his missing arm and leg grow back." Hibiki stated, and in that same eerily calm tone, never wavering from it for a second.

"Hmm… seems your usual habit for dismemberment won't be worked out." Yoshimura sighed.

"Well, you always tell me not to kill them unless necessary... so might was well leave them hurting for a while." Hibiki muttered, going through the inventory real fast. "Besides, not like I cause too much damage. I still have yet to remove a full limb… for now. So, who am I after today in an attempt to get them here for reform? And as a note, it is not my fault Uta made my mask so intimidating… I do not understand why he gave it wolf motifs when I said just make is a simple leather half mask…"

"I think it's because that's what he saw in you. Well, go get geared up and I'll tell you what you need to know. And be careful, this one is pretty tough. He may not resign as easily." Yoshimura stated.

"That's something I'll be willing to handle… shouldn't be an issue. And I'll be sure to clean up any mess left behind… well… mostly." Hibiki stated.

"Hmm… still keeping the Doves off your trail? Don't do so too much or else they'll catch on." Yoshimura mused but with a warning tone.

"For the most part. Though I've caught some win of suspicion going around. Not too big of an issue really. See you after I'm done." Hibiki stated, vanishing upstairs.

_**So now I'll tell you what my night job is. Other than going and helping scavenge the bodies of suicide victims, (though in all honesty, can you call them a victim of something they themselves caused?) my night time is usually spent going around and stalking the 20**__**th**__** Ward's (well, mostly the 20**__**th**__**) hunting grounds for stray Ghouls that have showed up for one reason or another and then try to bring them to Anteiku… this is one more thing I deal with that goes one of two ways… and sometimes one of three.**_

_**The usual move goes as this, find them at night and try to be convincing, something that's not all too hard for me despite being emotionally dead oddly enough, though when you're in intimidating black getup it also tends to be a little tricky. And if that fails, well, usually it involves getting attacked by the more aggressive or territorial ones. I'll say to you now, I've killed before and left some pretty messy scenes, but old man Yoshimura prefers I **_**don't **_**do that, so if I do have to fight, the target tends to lose a limb or two along with their Kagune, the Ghouls predatory organ we all possess, each coming in one of four types, being rather… well let's say shattered. And then, if all else fails and I can't convince or break them, I'm left with no other choice than to kill them on the spot. Let's just say my help with scavenging, my hunting mask, and tendency to leave a bloody mess (pun intended), earned me a particular nickname I'll cover in a little bit…**_

**Night Fall**

If one watched the roofs and alleyways of the 20th ward, they'd see a dark figure dashing through the winding alleys and rooftops at speeds no human could keep up with.

This figure was none other than Hibiki, now clad in a pitch black version of his usual outfit minus a few things, those being his scarf, necklace, and button down, the shirt and jacket having slits running down them from the mid back for a particular reason, his neck and face covered by a leather mask with a wolf jaw emblazoned on the mouth area, a zipper running between the teeth and following the lines of the fangs, and a few wolf like motifs on the edges and some segments added in with grey, his hood up to help with the concealment and his hands covered by black fingerless gloves, sans the index fingers.

"Time for the Wolf's hunt to start… so… I'm looking for someone who's in their early twenties… your average everyday college frat student… no idea how this idiot could even pose as a human long enough to get into a college." Hibiki muttered, his voice muffled by his mask as he looked around, sniffing the air for any scent he could follow. One thing he was marked for other then being a rare One Eye Ghoul who always seemed to be getting stronger was his senses of smell and hearing, which were so heightened he could identify an individual by smell and the sound of their breathing alone from a good distance away.

"_Let's see… I'm mainly looking for an unfamiliar scent since this guy is a new arrival… a new arrival that's proving to be a pest in the designated territories, which is why old man Yoshimura was asked to reign him in…" _Hibiki thought as he scanned around, sniffing the air again.

"There you are." He muttered when he found the unfamiliar scent he was looking for. It took only a day for Hibiki to be able to tell individual scents apart, and part of his nightly escapades was spent doing so, so a new arrival was easy picking for him to find. That, and the scent of fresh blood was in the air. That was always a telltale sign, especially when in the feeding grounds of another Ghoul when one knew of the feeding habits of the designated Ghoul. It paid to do research on Ghouls within the area.

Hibiki took off again, ducking through the alleyways until he reached the source of the scent, where he caught the Ghoul he was looking for feeding on a horribly mangled and completely unidentifiable corpse, blood splattered on the brick around the kill zone and the Ghoul, who stuck to the description Hibiki had been given, tearing into the corpse like an animal.

"_I have the distinct feeling this guy isn't going to come along quietly… if at all… might have to kill this one… then explain it to the old man…" _Hibiki thought, knowing that at least Yoshimura wouldn't reprimand him too badly if he gave a decent explanation to it. That was the main issue when your boss tried to peacefully help Ghouls and you thought otherwise half the time. Hibiki made a small clicking sound, and then the Ghoul before him shot around, his eyes currently in the active Kakugan, black sclera with a red iris.

"What the… scram kid! This is my kill!" The Ghoul spat, blood coming off his chin.

"I'm not here to steal a kill… besides, touching meat another Ghoul's already gotten their spit on isn't something I particularly like. And I _do _have an offer to extend but my gut is telling me you won't listen to what I have to say." Hibiki muttered, the Ghoul growling.

"You better not be one of those cowards I heard 'bout who run this district! I do as I please, so tell your boss to go fuck himself!" The Ghoul growled, and Hibiki sighed.

"Well, this is probably the quickest I've had to deal with a Ghoul getting aggressive on me… that took about three seconds. And to be clear, I may work for them but I'm far different than them… I prefer to speak through actions." Hbiki stated.

"Oh really now? Then why not show me! The Ghoul snapped, and from their back sprung a blue colored, slightly glowing tail that whipped out and Hibiki, who leapt back and onto a light pole in the alley as the tail, this Ghoul's Kagune, came down.

"So, a Bikaku type huh? Well, if I was an ordinary Ghoul than my Rinkaku would have a disadvantage at being less sturdy… but then again I'm not like most Ghouls…" Hibiki muttered, his left eye shifting into a Kakugan, and _only _his left eye.

"The hell… one eye…?" The Ghoul muttered as his Kagune withdrew.

"Yes, a one eye… an abomination to humans… and something to be feared by Ghouls." Hibiki stated, the slits of his jacket and shirt seeming to hover for a moment, and then, from his back came four tentacle like appendages that were the same dark blue as his eyes but with pulsing red veins running along them.

"What the… is that supposed to be a Bikaku?" The Ghoul muttered.

"Correction: Rinkaku. Though mine are a type of mutation… no thanks to being a naturally born one eye." Hibiki stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Pah, one eye schmun eye! That Rinkaku's brittle, so all I gotta do is bust through it!" The Ghoul snapped, roaring as he charged forward, striking out with his Kagune, Hibiki casually dodging the strike as it crashed into the light pole, any light that was in the alley fading and the only source of the two being the faint glows of their Kagune as Hibiki batted the Ghoul aside with a swipe from two of his now blade like appendages, leaving deep and bloody gashes in the ghoul, blood flying from the wounds and splattering onto the walls as the Ghoul rolled to a stop, Hibiki casually strolling over to him and jabbing his Kagune to the ground right through the other Ghoul's, the Ghoul shrieking in pain as that happened, Hibiki twisting the tentacle for added measure.

"Peh, not only were you arrogant, but you were weak… not that that's a bad thing. It's a firm belief of mine that even the weakest Ghoul has a chance of becoming stronger… but this also depends on the person… arrogance like yours is what made this too easy for me… so, now that option one, my bosses preferred option, has failed, you've got two choices left." Hibiki stated, kneeling down and holding up to fingers on his right hand. "Option one: This time around, you listen to my proposition and I let you go with a few more minor injuries that should heal pretty quickly, and if you don't accept then you leave this territory since it's another Ghouls after I injure you a bit mroe. Option two: You continue to resist and you leave here with a limb or two missing, that, or the CCG come and get you after I'm done… well, there is option three but I don't think you'd like that one."

"W-What's… o-option three?" The Ghoul stuttered, his eyes wide in fear as he watched the other three tentacles not pinning him down swaying in the air, looming like blades that heralded death.

"Simply put, option three is this: A swift and painless, but rather messy, death. I don't like leaving traces of what I've killed, and I only kill when necessary… makes it harder for the CCG to keep a direct tab on me when I'm out at night since I'm not the only Ghoul who makes a mess of things." Hibiki stated, his tone as coolly collected as ever, and that tone was now utterly terrifying this rouge Ghoul. The calm in Hibiki's tone was eerie… and at the same time full of repressed emotions that were frightening to think about.

But, even despite this fear, the Ghoul still cracked a smirk and chuckled darkly with the same arrogance.

"Y-You think some… p-petty intimidation is gonna work on m-me? L-Like hell it will! Those p-peace loving cowards can all be killed for what I care! Like hell I'd give in to a brat like you!" The Ghoul spat, and Hibiki sighed.

"So, option one is out the window. How does option two sound then?" Hibiki asked, snapping his finger, a second one of his tentacles lashing out, the Ghoul shrieking as his left arm was severed below the elbow. "A wound like that takes a few good days to heal… so, am I understood or do I have to make a mess for the CCG to clean up? And to be short, I hate doing that _slightly _less than my boss does… but I've done it before and will do it again."

"I-I'll listen… I-I'll stay out of this area now. Just… n-no more… I swear… You won't see me in this territory again." The Ghoul muttered as he started breaking down, and Hibiki nodded, standing up and retracting his Kagune, allowing the Ghoul to get up and flee while holding his bloodied left stump.

"Good. Maybe you can rethink the offer I gave you while you're healing up as well. Now get out of here… I'm sure you've eaten your fill anyway…" Hibiki muttered, and the Ghoul nodded before running off with blood trailing from the ruined stump of his arm, and Hibiki sighed, looking at the mangled corpse on the ground. "Can't just leave you in that state to rot away… hope you don't mind if I tear up what's left, whoever you were…" he added, tossing the ruined and bloodied wallet aside, his Kagune brandishing, "If it's okay with you… though I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left like this… hope the fishes won't mind a bloody snack this late at night…"

**The Next Morning**

"Yeck, this is a mess…" A young, pale blonde haired man with silver eyes wearing a white trenchcoat and black suit underneath muttered as he looked at the bloody alley marked off by police tape.

"That, Grenshaw, is what some Ghouls cause… though the body isn't here and you can see evidence of a fight." Another man, older looking with dark hair and eyes stated, and he was similarly dressed to the younger man, Grenshaw, while pointing at the damaged brick and the cuts in the ground. "You sure a fresh recruit, nineteen right out of the Academy, should be starting this soon."

"I'm sure… but still… what kind of Ghoul would leave a mess like this? I thought the 20th ward was docile." Grenshaw stated, his partner nodding.

"It is… though there tends to be a few wild ones here and there… judging from the mess I'd say this was caused by the Wolf, as we call him…" The older man stated, Grenshaw grimacing.

"He must be pretty brutal then, to leave no body after eating…" Grenshaw stated.

"Oh, he didn't eat the body, in fact, he's never even been caught hunting. I'm sure that it was another Ghoul's kill… Wolf disposed of it. Got rid of the torn up corpse. Nobody at the CCG knows why this Ghoul does that… but we do know he picks fights with other Ghouls, usually leaving them with a few limbs missing." The older man stated.

"Wait… do… Wolf _doesn't _hunt humans and yet leaves messes like this? Why?" Grenshaw asked, showing confusion on his face.

"Well, most of the time when it's him it's either he disposed of the body, or he killed the Ghoul he was fighting. Wolf likes leaving a mess in an attempt to keep us off his trail by making sure we don't know who the person was that was hunted or the Ghoul he fought was… and the bad part is it works. These messes are so few and far between half of the time we just assume it was some other Ghoul… but I've got a hunch that this time, it was him." The older man stated.

"Mr. Yukimura, f I may ask, why are you so sure?" Grenshaw asked, tilting his head at what his superior said.

"Like I said, it's just a hunch… for now anyway. I've got a rising feeling we're gonna see more stuff like this if things get worse… so keep yourself ready kid… things are about to get real messy around here." Yukimura stated, he and Grenshaw turning to leave, the younger man turning to look at the bloody scene one last time.

"_What kind of Ghoul doesn't hunt humans yet disposes of the bodies in a manner like this?" _he thought.

**Hibiki's Apartment**

Hibiki was staring at his ceiling with his blank stare, back in his regular attire, twirling something in his hands, and upon a closer inspection it was the ID of the victim from the previous night's attack, and he stopped spinning it to take a better look.

"Tatsuki Hiroshima… aged 19… student at Mirai Technical… so she was a student who just so happened to take a wrong turn that night, or that Ghoul was a student at her college who was using the students as food… maybe I should have killed that guy, save some of those people he trouble… then again… I think I scared him enough to keep the guy in check for a while…" Hibiki muttered before twirling the card one more time, then tossing it into the trash bin, putting his arms behind his head. "Hope you can rest in peace now Ms. Hiroshima… sorry the world was so cruel to someone with hopes and dreams like yours, going to a school like Mirai Technical…"

_**This is the life I live. I'm being honest when I say that I don't particularly like my line of work… the business is too messy. But, someone has to handle cleanup when others won't, and I'd much rather make sure the family of the victim, if any, doesn't have to see a mangled, unrecognizable corpse… and the Ghouls are some of the worst I've ever see. I can count on both hands how many Ghouls I managed to convince to come to Anteiku peacefully without injuring or mentally scarring them for life (good thing they can never tell it's me when I don't have my mask on)… and it'd take a lot more to show how many I had to wound or kill. It's not something I enjoy, but that's how our world works. I feel sorry for those who aren't strong enough to fight, being used because of that… it's why I do whatever I can to be strong… so that I can't be used like that… and so that I can protect what I have now. Because I'm never losing a home or people I care about again… and for that reason alone I'll be the Wolf that stalks Tokyo's streets in the hunt to either save or repel Ghouls on the worst path we can take…**_

**A/N**

**Phew… so, what do you guys think of this on eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo's Black Wolf

**Chapter 2: Another One Eye and a chance meeting**

_**Anteiku**_

Hibiki pushed the door open, the night light filtering into the café, and he didn't show a single show of surprise as he pulled his mask off his face when he saw Yushimura, Touka, and a new arrival: A young man with a crestfallen look on his pale face, dark, straight hair, wearing a light blue jacket and dark pants.

"Ah, Hibiki, how did your run tonight go?" Yoshimura asked, pouring water into a coffee feeder.

"Better than the last stray. Though when she comes in she'll be healing up from a few wounds. Her Ukaku ran out all too fast." Hibiki stated, looking at the young man at the counter, sniffing a bit to catch the scent, which was strange, but also oddly like a female Ghoul's… one who knew well enough. "Who's this? He doesn't smell like a Ghoul… or a human…"

"_His scent is also close to Rize's… why the hell is that?" _Hibiki thought.

"This is Kaneki Ken. Touka found him earlier. Thank you for waiting." Yoshimura stated, placing a cup in front of the Kaneki, and Hibiki leaned on the wall, almost melting into the shadows no thanks to his gear. The young man just sat there staring at the cup, not moving to grab it.

"What's wrong? Do you not like coffee?" Yoshimura asked Kaneki.

"It's not that but…" Kaneki muttered.

"Kaneki, take a good look at this coffee." Yoshimura stated, and Hibiki rolled his eyes as things proceeded, annoyance in his blank eyes at Kaneki's hesitance until he actually tasted the coffee and found he _could _consume it.

_**There was something about this Kaneki I was finding odd… the most obvious thing being his scent was close to Rize's, whom I haven't seen a trace of in a while since a particular accident happened. And not only that, he seemed like he was inbetween Ghoul and Human, but in a different way than I was. I was an anomaly who shouldn't have been born according to Humans, and an impossibility to Ghouls, while Kaneki was different. I only went nine years without discovering my heritage, no way this nineteen year old could have gone so long with no idea, especially since, according to Touka anyway, he'd formerly been a human… and that was begging the question… how was that possible?**_

"Sir, why did you help that guy?" Touka asked Yoshimura after Kaneki had left, and Hibiki was organizing the shelves, listening in.

"Touka, a little while ago, there was a story about an organ transplant in the news, remember?" Yoshimura asked, and though it was mainly towards Touka, he was also aiming it towards Hibiki, he peered back a bit. "Some steel beams fell, and two students were crushed beneath them. The doctor took it upon himself to transplant the organs from the deceased girl into the surviving young man's body.

"But the girl that died in that accident was…" Touka muttered.

"It was Rize…" Yoshimura stated.

"So that explains it…" Hibiki mumbled.

"You don't mean…" Touka gasped.

"Yes. He is that young man. He has had Ghoul organs transplanted into him." Yoshimura stated calmly.

"That's preposterous." Touka muttered.

"And yet he was right in front of us… I don't think we have a choice but to believe it Touka… so… another One Eye besides me huh? Hmph… actually sounds amusing." Hibiki muttered.

"Since when are you ever amused by anything Kazuno?" Touka muttered dryly.

"It's the first time I've seen this happen," Yoshimura continued, ignoring the impending spat between the two teenagers. "but his body may be becoming like ours."

Hibiki let out a small huff at that, looking at his reflection and letting his Kakugan come out for a moment, blinking as it was only his left eye to shift.

"_Another One Eye like me… created by artificial means… interesting…" _Hibiki thought as the Kakugan faded.

_**A short time later**_

Hibiki stepped out of the shower room with a towel on his head and his usual outfit minus jacket and scarf on, getting the last of the water out of his hair as he headed to the lounge and sat down on one of the chairs, leaning back and sighing, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is something bothering you, Hibiki?"

Hibiki leaned back a bit further, then sitting up straight when Yoshimura entered and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling the towel off his head.

"It's the thought of that Kaneki guy… something about an artificial One Eye running around gives me a bad feeling. He's going to wind up attracting some unsavory types, I can tell you that now. It's his scent that'll do it." Hibiki stated.

"Maybe he will, but, we need to take it upon ourselves to bring him in and help. I feel like you would be able to understand him somewhat, being half and half yourself." Yoshimura stated.

"But the issue is I've _always _lived this way… he hasn't. This guy was human before all of that, not a half and half… that's the difference… that, and Tsukiyama's been pushing his luck as of late, and if he catches wind of this we could have a repeat of what he _tried _to pull with me." Hibiki muttered.

"Ah yes, the incident that ended with you severing both of his legs from the knees inside his own home. I remember Yomo telling me about that after he picked you up from there." Yoshimura chuckled.

"Yeah… well, anything else that needs to be done ehre before I head home for the night or am I good to head off?" Hibiki asked.

"You're fine. But be wary, I've caught wind of a couple of Doves who've been causing a ruckus here in the 20th ward, and not the one who keeps trying to track you down." Yoshimura stated, and Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Other than that older Dove? What could have caused _that _to occur?" Hibiki asked.

_**Time to explain a bit. "Doves" as we Ghouls call them, are Ghoul Investigators working for a place called the Commission of Counter Ghoul, or just CCG, are humans who are trained to investigate and combat Ghouls for the sole purpose of exterminating every last one of us. I personally have no idea WHY they feel they need to do so, though I know for a fact some do so for revenge against a family membered a Ghoul killed… I've heard that same sob story far too many times to count when on the streets. And the worst part is, many of them act like Ghouls are just animals to be killed because we have no choice but to eat humans and they consider that some kind of crime against them even though we have no choice… then again your average Ghoul by themselves is the cause of about six to twelve murders a year, and a Ghoul family only has more mouths to feed.**_

_**And then you have me in the mix of that. When it comes to the CCG, I'm considered an abomination, a crime against nature itself for existing, and so am considered a prime target, though they have ONE issue: I can't be tracked since I don't leave a trail. I knew that at least one of the Doves would start trying to track me sooner or later, but I leave messes so few and far between with evidence it was even me, and since I don't hunt any humans that just makes it even harder for them to make sure they find me. Now, the 20**__**th**__** ward tends to be left alone and I don't have to deal with too much… but if things start heating up for whatever the heck is going on than things are going to start going downhill really fast…**_

_**The Next Day**_

It was the typical lunch rush in the café, the news channel going, Touka and Hibiki walking about and taking orders with the new addition of Kaneki, who was keeping his left eye covered with a surgical patch since, as Hibiki had come to know, he couldn't control his kakugan for whatever reason.

"Uh… Hibiki-san… can I ask you something?" Kaneki muttered, leaning on the counter a bit as Hibiki was prepping an order.

"Shoot." Hibiki muttered.

"How… how is it you… you know… keep your eye from turning red when you're hungry like mine does?" Kaneki asked in a hushed voice, tugging on his eye patch a bit, and Hibiki glanced up at the eighteen year old.

"Kaneki, I've been the way I am since the day I was born. The only reason I had on an eyepatch like you was so that people _wouldn't _see my left eye, but that was years ago… it's a complicated story but I can control it was well as any other Ghoul can." Hibiki stated in a quieter tone since there was human customers in the shop, and Hibiki went to go deliver the order, putting on a fake smile to appear friendly even if his eyes didn't shift from their dead emptiness.

"Kazuno had it rough as a kid. Rougher than most Ghoul kids get no thanks to his heritage. You'll hear the story soon enough, trust me on that." Touka stated, then her eyes went to ehri usual glare, "And get back to work will ya!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kanaeki yelped, then he glanced over at Hibiki again.

"_Since the day he was born? What does he mean by that? I thought he was like me when the manager told me he was a One Eye…" _Kaneki thought, the subject being something he'd no doubt start mulling over with time, the eighteen year old flinching when the younger teen glanced back at him with that scarily blank look on his face again.

_**Things started falling into another routine after that. Kaneki started fitting into Anteiku at a learning pace at the very least, though I was keeping my senses up to be safe. Being a One Eye, be it artificial or natural, can bring on a heap of trouble if you're not careful about things, trust me, I know from experience that I gained from multiple incidents.**_

_**To be short the days passed by with little incident, though I will say I got a nice little chuckle out seeing Kaneki's face the first time he went with me and Yomo to gather food in the mountain pass, but, then something occurred during one of my little hunts… something that would wind up changing my life in ways I still am not sure about…**_

_**Night time/20**__**th**__** Ward Streets**_

Hibiki dropped down into yet another alleyway, sniffing the air before grumbling a bit.

"Man I hate Ukaku types… always so hard to keep track of during a chase…" Hibiki muttered as he proceeded into the deeper sections of the alleyway as he looked around for any sign of his target, a Ghoul who'd showed up from the 13th ward of all places and had started causing trouble, though _this _particular targer wasn't from Yoshimura, and rather a friend of his in the 14th ward he'd met by way of Yomo and the mask maker Ghoul Uta sometime after he arrived at Antieku. This Ghoul was the one who sent him off to clean up the trouble makers who thought the 20th was easy pickings, and most of the time he simply sent them running with their Kagune between their legs like frightened mice.

Hibiki tugged his mask down a bit so his nose wouldn't be obstructed, and the familiar scent of Rc Cells hit his nose, a scent one could only catch while a Kagune was active, and he let his mask fall back into place.

"Found you ya' slippery snake." Hibiki muttered as he shot down the alleyway, then he started catching the drops of blood that eventually turned into puddles. Apparently the wound Hibiki had inflicted had only gotten worse, and no thanks to being an Ukaku type that Ghoul he was tailing _had _to be tiring out now, and he got his answer when he caught the sight of the slight glow Ukaku's gave off when active in the alley, and Hibiki let his Kagune come back out as he shot around.

"Don't think you could've stayed away for long. I knew you'd tire out sooner or later. I find it funny, most Ghoul's I'm sent after give up right about this time." Hibiki muttered as his Rinkaku flowed around before forming blades, "Now, you gonna scurry off back to the 13th ward where you came from or do I need to injure you more, or, to my distate, leave a mess for the CCG"

"Fuck you One Eye! Man if I'd known that the friggin Wolf himself was gonna be prowling around tonight I'd have stayed home…" The Ghoul muttered, and _that _was when Hibiki noticed who was cowering nearby even thought he couldn't see them well in the dark alley even despite the Ukaku's glow, another Ghoul guessing by the scent, and it was a female, and then the wounded Ghoul turned. "Oh this little doll? Heh… I was planning on using her to get some strength back, though you crashed the party."

"A cannibalist eh? Man I hate types like you. Using weaker Ghoul's to get stronger…" Hibiki muttered, his Kagune shifting into it's usual blade like form, "So, how many limbs need I sever at the joints to drive my point home? Or do I need to scramble a few internal organs?"

"HA! Don't get cocky because…" The Ghoul scoffed, and then he was silenced when Hibiki dashed forward and slamed him into the wall with his Kagune, placing one edge against his throat to keep him in place.

"Rinkaki's have the power and stamina to easily outlast an Ukaku. If anything, it was _you _who shouldn't have gotten cocky around me. Now, this'll end in one of two ways. One: You scat with the injuries I gave you and get your cannibal ass back to the 13th ward. Two: I sever a limb or two at the joint and _then _you run back to your old rat hole… Your choice." Hibiki muttered dryly.

"What the hell are you?!" The Ghouls spat.

"Someone you don't want to make angry… now, make a choice before I make it for you…" Hibiki muttered, holding up five fingers and slowly counting down, the Ghoul's eyes widening.

"OKAY! I'll leave… just… don't do anything… man you're freaky…" The Ghoul spat, Hibiki withdrawing his Kagune, and then the Ghoul scurried off while shooting him a glare.

"Well, I'll have to report to Itori on my next day off then." HIbiki sighed, adjusting his mask again and his Kagune withdrew, and that was when he proceeded to where the female Ghoul was still hiding, catching sigh of her peeking out, finally getting a sight at her appearance.

The girl couldn't have been more than a year younger than Hibiki, maybe the same age, with midnight blue hair that almost blended into the night reaching past her neck, held into a ponytail at the nape that ended at midback, shining violet eyes with an innocent roundness Hibiki found unfitting for a ghoul, and even despite the scar running over her right eye, something normally unseen on Ghouls, anyone who _wasn't _Hibiki would say she was adorable, and she was wearing tattered dark clothes obviously meant to try and hide her, and she shrunk back when Hibiki peered down.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" The girl muttered, her eyes wide.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Besides, not my fault the mask is terrifying." HIbiki stated, pulling down his mask and removing his hood, shaking his head a bit, peering to make sure no one was watching, and then he sighed when he saw the girl was still cowering. "I swear, you're not going to be hurt. I only hurt troublemaker Ghouls like the guy who just ran off. What are you doing in the alleys this late at night? The 20th ward may be docile but there's still a bunch of unsavory types running around."

"I… I don't have anywhere else to be…" The girl muttered, and Hibiki sighed, wiping off some of the blood that had gotten on his face during the fight he'd been in earlier.

"Well, good thing you wound up in the 20th then. Anywhere else you'd be in trouble. There's a safe place around here I can take you too if you want." Hibiki muttered, crossing his arms.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" The girl growled, her Kakugan forming, and Hibiki met that one in kind, the girl flinching when only his left eye shifted.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you? I may be an S-Rated but trust me, I'm not lying and I won't hurt you… come on, we're not too far." Hibiki stated, pulling up his mask and hood again, "And stick close and keep your face hidden. There's Doves running around."

Hibiki started walking off, and after a distance, he sighed when he noticed the girl wasn't following.

"You coming or not? You can either stay in these shit hole alleys or someplace safe where you can get food _without _killing anyone. You don't look like the kind of person who likes to kill to me…" Hibiki muttered, and the girl was shocked. "You can tell me what you need to on the way. I'd much rather get back before the Doves are caught prowling around."

"O-Okay… but… I still don't trust you too much…" The girl muttered.

"Hmph… it's not me you need to trust… it's my boss… and I feel like you will." Hibiki muttered.

**A/N**

**Well, here we go with the second OC for me to introduce into this whole fiasco!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo's Black Wolf

**Chapter 3: Another Arrival**

_**Anteiku**_

Hibiki pushed the back door open, the female Ghoul following him into the back end of the café, Hibiki removing his hood and mask.

"Old man! I brought someone with me!" Hibiki called out as he undid the last couple of zippers on his mask to take it off, rubbing his neck a bit.

Yoshimura came into the room soon after, the girl a little surprised at seeing the old man and how easily Hibiki was working around him is full out combat garb.

"_I suppose he's another Ghoul…" _The girl thought.

"Hmm… and who would this be, Hibiki?" Yoshimura asked.

"I found her while I was out tonight. Some crazy cannibal was gonna go at her." Hibiki muttered.

"Hmm hmm… this didn't have to do with one of your hunting jobs did it?" Yoshimura asked, and Hibiki's left eye twitched.

"Yomo told you didn't he?" Hibiki sighed.

"Of course he did. He always tells me of those little side jobs you undertake when I'm not giving you one. Well, young miss, let's go talk upstairs in the lounge." Yoshimura stated, the three heading upstairs, though Hibiki took a detour to the showers.

The girl looked around the lounge as Yoshimura took his usual seat, almost surprised by it.

"It's alright to take a seat. Don't worry, I won't bite. So, tell me young lady, what brings you to the twentieth ward?" Yoshimura stated, and the girl sat down.

"I… don't really have anywhere to go. I've been moving around the wards regularly, and I'm rather new to Tokyo… my family wasn't from here so we didn't know what it was like in Tokyo… the Ghoul's here were different… and… well… I feel like I don't need to explain myself on what happened… given the condition I'm in." The girl mumbled, looking down at her knees.

"Hmm… you're like many Ghouls who come through here… Tokyo is indeed a dangerous place, but, this Ward is generally safe, I assure you young miss." Yoshimura stated, and Hibiki came into the room, running a hand through his hair.

"And I think we should make some formal introductions now that you two are away from the mess." Yoshimura chuckled, "I am Yoshimura, the manager of this café, Anteiku. And the young man over there would be Hibiki Kazuno, one of my employees."

"Yo." Hibiki muttered, sitting down, and the girl was looking him over.

"You… don't look that scary now…" The girl mumbled, and she found Hibiki was… cute, at the very least.

"It's the mask. _Every time _I go through this I _always _have to clarify that the mask design wasn't my idea." Hibiki muttered.

"Hmm hmm. Don't mind his rants. Hibiki actually likes the maske, he just doesn't want to admit it." Yoshimura chuckled.

"Zip it old man." Hibiki muttered, Yoshimura chuckling again, and the girl looked between them, wondering if they might be related… but it didn't seem like it.

"Um… I… I'm Reiko Kurousagi… nice to meet you…" Reiko mumbled.

"Hmm… nice to meet you Kurousagi. So, Hibiki, any particular reason you chose to bring her here?" Yoshimura asked as Hibiki flopped into a chair.

"I figured if I was going to be out hunting for the troublemakers may as well even it out by seeing if I can find a stray to bring back… that, and I see something interesting about this one." Hibiki muttered.

_**I'll make this clear: This isn't some sappy thing right here. When I say interesting, I'm talking about ability and potential. I honestly had no idea why, but I was seeing that Reiko could go somewhere if she tried hard… and it's not in my nature to let someone weak be out in the open where they can be easy prey.**_

_**Try to get at me all you want, that's the truth… though I sure as hell never seem to be able to convince other people of that as you'll come to see.**_

"Hmm… knowing you that would make sense." Yoshimura hummed, "Tell me young lady, seeing as how Hibiki went out of his way to bring you here, what would you say to us giving you assistance? Anteiku is a peaceful place and I'm sure we can help you in your current predicament."

"Uh… sounds good… but… there's a catch isn't there?" Reiko muttered.

"The catch is you have to work here with me and the others. Not _all _the Ghouls we help work here, mainly Ghouls like me and another young Ghoul you'll meet who's a student. We work here are part of making sure we have a place to stay… well, that's my end of it anyway." Hibiki stated, and Reiko titled her head.

"Hibiki has been here since he was young you see. As a One Eye Ghoul, it's safe to say he's led a far different life than your average Ghoul." Yoshimura stated, standing up, "I'll leave you too alone for a bit. I have a few things to take care of. Oh, and Hibiki, try not to scare the girl with mention of your habits."

"That's only when I'm on the job." Hibiki muttered, popping his knuckles as Yoshimura left, giving a sigh. "I hate it when he does this."

"W-Why?" Reiko asked.

"He likes to leave me alone with the ones I bring back so that I can… fix any misunderstanding that may or may not have happened." Hibiki stated, and he caught the slightly terrified look Reiko was giving him, no doubt thinking back to the previous fight, "I'll get it out of the way now, I've down worse to Ghoul's before than just what you saw. My nickname isn't the Black Wolf for nothing."

"Black… Wolf…" Reiko mumbled, tilting her head.

"It's a nickname both the other Ghouls and the Doves gave me. You'll figure out about it if Koma decides to mention it… or Touka… well, just about anyone else in Anteiku really. You get a reputation around when you're an S-Rated Ghoul technically on the rise." Hibiki muttered in his usual tone. "And _that_ comes from the CCG. I've had a few brushes with Doves in the past."

"Uhm… no offense, but you're strangly calm about things like this… weirdly calm actually." Reiko muttered.

"That's a topic I don't like discussing. I have my reasons. So, to clear it up: I _only _do what I do when I'm in a fight, nowhere else. And also, don't mark too much down so fast in terms of intimidation… as it should be obvious I'm not that imposing without the mask on and my Kagune out." Hibiki muttered.

"Um… yeah… to be honest you're not as scary now…" Reiko mumbled.

"Hmph… well, I guess the old man is going to have me mentor you for a bit starting tomorrow. There's a few rooms here to stay in, so ask the old man and he'll show ya' one." Hibiki stated as he jumped up.

"What… what about you?" Reiko asked.

"I stay in an apartment nearby with the other young Ghoul I mentioned. Though I tend to leave later for obvious reasons." Hibiki stated, pulling on his arms and leaving, letting Reiko blink as he left rather abrubtly.

"Well… that was… strange…" Reiko mumbled.

_**The Next Day/Anteiku**_

Hibiki opened the door and stopped the bell in his usual fashion, pulling his headphones down as per the norm.

"And late again. What were you doing this time Kazuno?" Touka muttered from the counter.

"Picked up a stray last night and had to go through the normal routine. And maybe perhaps it wouldn't kill you to wake me up every now and then." Hibiki muttered, and Touka scoffed.

"Yeah right Kazuno! Why should I get you up if you're too lazy to do it anyway when you have an alarm _set?" _Touka muttered, and off near the tables, Kaneki sighed.

"Do they do this regularly?" Kaneki mumbled.

"Oh just about every morning. They've been keeping it up for years." Koma, a portly employee and Ghoul of course, chuckled with his normal grin, "But, trust me when I say this Kaneki, if those two are in a fight together they work better than anyone else. They act like they hate each other but they _do _care about each other to a sibling like extent. They just hate showing it."

"We can hear you talking Koma." Touka and Hibiki muttered, the latter opening the door to head up and to the side room after he went and got changed into his uniform, meeting Yoshimura and Reiko inside the room, the girl now in a uniform similar to the one Touka wore, which accented her previously hidden figure, not that Hibiki paid any mind to that, though no doubt she'd be a hit with the customers.

"Ah, Hibiki. You're just in time actually." Yoshimura chuckled.

"Tell that to Touka. She's up my ass about it of course." Hibiki muttered, folding his arms.

"Hehehe. You know well enough why she gets onto you." Yoshimura chuckled, Hibiki rolling his eyes, "Now, Kurousagi-chan…"

_**It was just basic lessons from there. And it was also how I found out Reiko is a bit… okay, scratch that, she is a major klutz. I was getting the distinct feeling I was going to be in for a major handful for quite a good while…**_

Downstairs, it was now the normal day to day routine, though Hibiki had to keep a close eye on Reiko to make sure she wouldn't fumble with anything.

And, a blonde haired teen, a friend of Kaneki's, Hide, entered the shop during the time, the two striking up a conversation.

"Hey, Kaneki, who's the new waitress?" Hide whispered.

"Oh… she joined the staff today. She'd… well, to be honest I'm not to sure about it, but she and Hibiki know each other." Kaneki stated.

"Ah man… then who knows how it is? And she's such a hottie too…" Hide muttered.

Hibiki, who was nearby, heard the conversation and rolled his eyes at it.

"_I swear some of the people who wind up in this shop." _Hibiki thought, and then he heard Reiko start to yelp, shooting over in a second as the girl tripped, masterfully catching the tray and the now falling Reiko with ease, the present crowd expressing their surprise.

"Reiko, please try to be a bit more careful, alright?" Hibiki chuckled with that fake smile he would put on, handing the tray back to the girl before turning back his previous business.

"Pfff… show off." Touka muttered, tapping Reiko on her shoulder, "Hey! Quit standing there stunned will ya'?"

"S-Sorry!" Riko yelped, bowing down and accidentally slamming her forehead onto an open table, and Touka's eye twitched.

"How is this girl such a ditz and a Ghoul?" Touka mumbled under her breath.

_**Later that day**_

Hibiki and Reiko were making their way deep into the city, straight to a shop Hibiki had become rather familiar with: HySy Airmask Studio.

"What are we doing here again?" Reiko asked, now in a set of better kept clothes that Touka had let her have since Reiko was smaller than her and the older jacket, shirt, and short jeans fit the girl.

"There's been a recent rise in Dove activity in the 20th Ward for a while now. So, I figured that since the old man has stuck me as being something of a supervisor, I thought that I should take you to get a mask made to be safe." Hibiki stated, placing a hand on the demon head shaped knocker.

"A mask?" Reiko asked, tilting her head, "Like the one you were wearing the other night?"

"Something along those lines, yes. Though each Ghoul has a mask oriented towards them. The Ghoul in charge of this shop is the one who makes them." Hibiki stated as he knocked and then entered, looking around the studio, which had displays with some masks on them and many more on the wall.

"This is… a lot of masks…" Reiko muttered as she followed Hibiki in.

"Uta! You in the back!?" Hibiki called out, sighing as he proceeded past a covered display, and Reiko started lifting the cloth to see what could be under, only to be greeted by the sigh of someone who made her shriek.

"Boo." The person under the tarp cooed as Reiko shot back with her eyes wide.

Hibiki sighed and turned around, facing the Ghoul as he sat straight on the stand, a black haired, pale man with his ears and lips pierced, covered in tattoos with an outfit to match, and a good indicator of him being a Ghoul as the obviously visible Kakugan.

"Uta, why'd you have to scare her? I swear, how'd you go from suspicious and tough acting to a weird ditz?" Hibiki muttered.

"S-Shut up!" Reiko snapped.

"I just thought it would be interesting. I did the same thing when Touka and the boy wearing an eyepatch came in." Uta stated as he stood up to his full height.

"So you've met Kaneki… well, I guess you can already tell why I brought her here then?" Hibiki stated, Uta nodding.

"Pretty obvious since you obviously aren't here for a job from Itori." Uta chuckled, Hibiki rolling his eyes. "Well then young lady, go on and take a seat here. Don't worry, I won't bite."

Reiko hesitantly took the proffered seat, still wary of Uta as he started inspecting her, taking measurments of her face.

"So, any preferences you might have with this?" Uta asked.

"Uh… no… just do what you think you need too." Reiko muttered.

"Hmm… well now… perhaps a full mask to start for you…" Uta hummed as he jotted down some sketches, taking personal notes as well, "So, I have to ask, what are your thoughts on Hibiki over there?"

Reiko raised an eyebrow to Uta's questioned, her eyes trailing to Hibiki, who was experimenting with some of the display masks.

"What do you mean by that?" Reiko asked, still weirded out by his appearance.

"I feel more motivated when I know a bit more about my customers. And whenever Hibki brings a Ghoul here I like asking them what their opinion on him is since, well, I can figure you met him in the alleys at night with his mask on and Kagune out." Uta stated.

"Uh… yes… to be really honest… he's not as scary as I thought he was at first." Reiko stated.

"Hmm… well, Hibiki is only that way when he's on the job. Though I do wonder where he picked up his habit of dismemberment to get a point across… then again, considering what he's gone through, I can't blame him for being a little messed up." Uta stated, Reiko lifting an eyebrow again.

"Does this have to do with him… you know… one eye?" Reiko asked, pointing to her left eye.

"Very much so. I don't really think you should hear the story from me, but, let's just say it involves a certain group of Ghouls. I can't help but admire him a bit though. Since he's such a rarity in the world, his life is much tougher than one would think. Considered an abomination by one side, and something to fear by the other." Uta added, and Reiko looked back at Hibiki, wondering how he could go from looking so calm and even _innocent _at the moment, could be the way he was at times.

"It's odd to me… sure, he's eerily calm but from the way he acts at times you wouldn't guess he's been through so much…" Reiko mumbled, resisting the urge to scream when Uta drew close to continue his work again.

"To live in the human world we need a mask we never take off. Hibiki puts on the mask of a kind teenager in front of humans to keep up a cover… but most of the time I see him he's always acting as he is now. Silent, calm, and emotionless. But, I also see the kid as someone who works harder than anyone else, even if he's not trying to actively blend into society like Touka, since I assume you know her." Uta added, Reiko nodding, "I think you should also count yourself lucky to be on his good side… people on Hibiki's bad side don't tend to last long. I've seen it happen before. He's not someone to anger under any circumstances… well, unless you're the kind of person who likes seeing that."

"_What does he mean by that?" _Reiko thought.

_**I'm sure Uta knew that I was listening in to his conversation with Reiko from that point. It was one I've heard many times since I met him and started bringing in Ghouls for him to make masks for. And the reason he knows my whole ordeal is because of Itori, the one who gives me the hunting jobs, someone who I met because of Uta and Yomo.**_

_**But, Reiko and Kaneki joining Anteiku meant two things for me: Finding someone who I never thought I would in my life because of what occurred… and someone who I am still unsure of as too whether or not we're going to see eye to eye or be able to work together…**_

_**The Klutz and the Eyepatch… two people who'd veer my life into a direction that would mean so many things… and as a Wolf, I would have to adapt to it as best as I could…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo's Black Wolf

_**Chapter 4: Miracle or Abomination?**_

_**Anteiku/Evening**_

Hibiki cracked his neck as he finished up the last of the days cleanup, running his hands through his hair and giving a sigh.

"Hugh… I sure as hell hope I don't have to head out tonight… I'm whipped from today…" Hibiki muttered.

"Uh… Hibiki-san… can I… talk with for a moment?" Kaneki asked as he approached the younger boy, and Hibiki tilted his head back.

"What about?" HIbiki muttered.

"Um… well, I wanted… I wanted to ask about what it was like for you… you know… before you came to Anteiku. The manager told me that you're a naturally born One Eye unlike me… so, I was curious." Kaneki stated, and Hibiki sighed, turning around.

"Kaneki, that's not a subject I like to discuss… I don't tell a lot of people anyway… not even Touka knows my whole story and I've known her for ages by now." Hibiki muttered.

"Please! The thought has been gnawing at me for a while… I feel like it's something I had to ask about… even if you won't tell me…" Kaneki murmured.

"I want to know to!" Reiko stated as she came out from behind the corner, and the two One Eyes gave her different looks, Kaneki one of surprise, and Hibiki his generic blank stare, though that was soon replaced with a look of slight annoyance as he sighed again.

"Great… I can't say no now, can I?" Hibiki grumbled, "Alright, I'll tell you what I'm willing to tell, but nothing more. C'mon, let's go up to the lounge… I don't want a Dove walking in and then having to cut this short because of that…" he added that out of caution, though the other two nodded in agreement, and a short while later, the three were in the lounge, and Hibiki had grabbed his scarf once more, taking a seat across from Kaneki and Reiko.

"So, where'd you like me to start? Trust me on this, there is _nothing _nice or ahppy about my life story once I get to the details of what happened after I was nine… I just hope you can handle it all." Hibiki grunted.

"How about… just what you can remember? It doesn't have to be too much." Reiko stated.

"Or wherever you want to start. It doesn't matter." Kaneki stated.

"Heh, alright then, I'll start from the earliest I can remember…" Hibiki muttered, putting a finger on his forehead as he thought for a moment. "Well… as far back as I can go to start, the first thing would be my mother… I didn't grow up with a father… and to make things short, I was born of a Ghoul mother and Human father… the fact I even developed in the womb is something of a… well.. I use the word "miracle" lightly…" he started…

_**And that's when I told them the exact some story I explained at the start of this… about the time I spent blending in with the human world for a time… up to the point Aogiri Tree attacked my home (not that I told them that specific detail), slaughtered my mother… and made me realize what I am in the worst way anyone could… and to be frank, their reactions were how I'd expected them: Complete and total shock. Nothing more or less.**_

"W-Wow… I… I have no idea what to say to that…" Kaneki muttered, _"And I can't say anything… I was human before… so what right do I have to place an input on a life like that?" _he thought.

"That's… just… wow…" Reiko muttered, and Hibiki tugged at his scarf a bit, the only physical sign that he was nervous and on edge about this, a habit he'd developed.

"So, that about sums up my life until the old man found me one year later… I've spent the last five years here at Anteiku… and then as you no doubt heard because of that blabber mouth Koma, I have something of a reputation among the Ghouls around Tokyo… my nickname is the Wolf for good reason… I'm nothing more than an abomination who shouldn't exist…" Hibiki muttered.

"I… I don't think that!" Reiko snapped, getting little more than the raise of a brow from Hibiki, "I think… the fact you were born was some kind of mistake or that you're an abomination. In fact… you could say it really was a miracle you were born… you mother was a Ghoul… so she must have had to put in so much work just so she could bring you into this world…"

"And yet because of me she died anyway…" Hibiki grumbled, "she died because those people wanted to get to me… she left their organization because she knew what they'd do to someone like me… make me some kind of weapon… and even then… she only kept me safe for so long… could you really say my birth was a miracle? Because to me… it sounds more like my birth was nothing more than a curse."

"But…" Reiko started, and Hibiki shot her a glance that made her stay quiet… but not because of the glance… because of what she saw in his eyes. His face may have been blank, but Hibiki's eyes were showing genuine emotion in them… and that emotion was grief mixed with anguish, anger… and something else.

Now things made sense to the two… Hibiki didn't talk about anything because he hated himself… he felt like it was his fault his mother had died… and his story had made that blatantly apparent from the way he worded it… but at the same time, he was also showing that he didn't want to waste the life his mother worked so hard to give him… even if he lived in an eternal hell brought about by his own sense of self loathing and status.

"I want to drive the point hom a bit…" Hibiki muttered, pulling the rear end of his work shirt up just high enough to expose his lower back, and after a short moment, his Kagune came out slowly, "Look at this… I'm a Rinkaku and yet my Kagune is blue… that's not a normal color for this type… it's a mutation… _I'm _a mutation… a naturally born One Eye is nothing short of an abomination to humans… and something Ghouls fear… nothing more…"

"But… what about me then? I'm a One Eye as well…" Kaneki started.

"You're situation is different… you're artificial Kaneki… but even then, you're still a One Eye… other Ghouls and Doves will have the same thoughts about you as they do me in the worst case… and unlike you, I can't sit on the fence between the two worlds… I made my choice a long time ago… you need to do the same." Hibiki stated, and Kaneki looked down at that.

"Why? Why do you hate yourself so much?" Reiko growled, her hands balling on her knees.

"I just explained why…" Hibiki muttered.

"But even then that's no reason to hate yourself so much! My parents were killed because of me too, and I don't hate myself for it! Before we came to Tokyo… the place we lived in was harsh… if you didn't live by the controlling groups rules, the consequences were harsh… and one of those rules was that members couldn't have children… my parents broke that rule by having me, and we ran… but we only got so fare before they found us…" Reiko stated, Kaneki surprised… Hibiki not even showing it. "You story and mine are one in the same, just with a different concept and perspective…"

"Yeah… a different perspective… and it's because of that perspective I have that… ggh… this is why I don't tell people anything… it always winds up like this." Hibiki growled.

"But… even then… gagh… man you don't get it, do you!?" Reiko snapped, and then she turned in ran, leaving a hanging air in the room, Hibiki not reacting as expected, though the next moment that occurred was so fast, not even the emotionless Hibiki could contain his surprise after a sharp _crack _filled the air, and once Hibiki glanced over, he found Touka glaring at him with an arm to her side, her hand splayed out.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Touka growled.

"How so?" Hibiki muttered, looking Touka straight in the eye.

"_That. _You have no idea what you said meant to someone like Reiko do you? Her life and yours are more similar than you think, even if she isn't a One Eye like you are. So get it through your thick skull, and get your fuckin' tail out there and after her!" Touka snapped, pointing at the door.

"And why should I?" Hibiki muttered, and Touka slapped him again.

"That was all your fault, so get out there and fix it right now! I'm not saying it twice Hibiki, so move your butt before I move it for you!" Touka yelled, and the room grew silent for a moment as the two stared at each other, and Hibiki let out a begrudging breath.

"Fine. I'll go find her… but next time, I'm not the one chasing her tail." Hibiki muttered, leaving the room, and Kaneki looked between the now empty doorway and Touka.

"How did you…" Kaneki muttered.

"Kazuno knows well enough the second I use his given name he better hightail it and do what I said or else I'll make hell come down on him. It's… something we do mutually in regards to when we need to sort out issues." Touka muttered, crossing her arms, and Kaneki gave a light laugh, making the girl blush, "WHAT!?"

"Koma was right, you two really do act like siblings when it comes down to it." Kaneki chuckled…

_**Streets**_

"Dammit… where the hell did she run off to?" Hibiki muttered, sniffing the air, but there were way too many scents clashing at once for him to pick up Reiko's trail, "Damn… at a time like now of all things?"

Hibiki kept muttering to himself in an angry manner as he waded through the crowd, though eventually his ramblings wound up making him zone out and he bumped into someone.

"Gagh… sorry I wasn't watching where I was… going…" Hibiki mumbled, _"Crap… a Dove?" _

"Ah, no, it's no issue. In all honesty it was my fault." The Dove chuckled, Hibiki working to remember his face.

"Well… that's fine…" Hibiki muttered before turning an leaving.

"_There was something odd about that one… eh, it's probably nothing." _The Dove, Grenshaw, thought, shrugging his shoulders and heading back on his way.

Hibiki ducked out of the crowd and then right into the alleyways, a place he felt much more comfortable running around in, stopping and taking in the scents again.

"Huh… she went down this way eh? Guess I was on the right trail after all." Hibiki mumbled as he started down the alley, ignoring the thugs that shot him glances, giving a glimpse of his single Kakugan every time he passed a group of Ghouls so that they'd lay off.

It was quite a ways more, but Hibiki finally found Reiko camping out near an old, abandoned alley stop… and it was also when he finally realized her scent had been easier to find as he progressed because now she had her Kagune out.

"She's an Ukaku… just like a bunch of people I know…" Hibiki mumbled.

Reiko's Kagune was, in simple words, beautiful, flowing out like a pair of brilliant, deep orange wings that illuminated the space around her.

"Y'know, if you keep your Kagune out like that, you're bound to attract someone you don't want to deal with tonight." Hibiki stated, Riko looking over at him with surprise on her face.

"Oh… um… right… I just don't like the dark…" Reiko murmured, looking to the side, and Hibiki sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Listen, cause I'll only say it once: I apologize for acting like a dick back there… it was uncalled for… and I didn't know how your life had been… so what right did I have to act in the way I did?" Hibiki muttered.

"No… you shouldn't be the one apologizing… I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you… even if our stories are similar… I shouldn't have gotten angry with you like that. It's just… why do you hate yourself so much? It can't be because of what happened… could it?" Reiko asked, and Hibiki sighed, letting his head fall back onto the ruined wall.

"Sometimes I wish it was…" Hibiki sighed. "There are times I honestly do with I hated myself for only that… but, there's a lot of reasons I do…" he added, standing up and stretching a hand out, "C'mon, we need to get back before Touka comes chasing after the both of us.

"R-Right… but… before we go… can I… tell you something?" Reiko asked, Hibiki nodding. "Do you… know about a group called Aogiri Tree?"

"What…?" Hibiki muttered, shock now etching his face the minute those two words were uttered.

"Aogiri Tree… my parents said I should find them if anything happened… do you… know about them? Because I haven't had much luck." Reiko stated.

"_She's… looking for Aogiri? What!?" _Hibiki thought, his eyes widening as memories started flooding his brain… memories of that same, burning night that he could never forget… the night Aogiri Tree destroyed his life…


End file.
